


Phone Call

by abbymaie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbymaie/pseuds/abbymaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pressed kisses down her face as he pulled back from her. Gendry took a long look at Arya and noted how flushed and breathless he’d made her. Her face was red, tears streaked her face, and her mouth was fighting a smile. Yes, she was quite beautiful whenever she laughed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theconstantprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconstantprincess/gifts).



> Thanks for all the comments and kudos on my previous fic. This is a sequel to [The Dressing Room](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3466697). Hope you guys like it!

"Gendry…stop….please….GENDRY!"

His laughter echoed against the walls of her flat as Arya squirmed under him. His fingers moved mercilessly around her stomach and ribcage, tickling her and wrenching squeals and laughter from her.

“Please…Gendry…no more.”

He pressed kisses down her face as he pulled back from her. Gendry took a long look at Arya and noted how flushed and breathless he’d made her. Her face was red, tears streaked her face, and her mouth was fighting a smile. Yes, she was quite beautiful whenever she laughed.

Her grey eyes shone brightly in the mid-morning sunlight, mischief returning to them.

“Hi.” He spoke as he kissed the soft skin of her belly.

“Hi.” Her hands carded through his thick and unruly hair, brushing away the hair that fell into his eyes.

“I missed you yesterday. How was dinner with your parents?”

Arya sighed, her head falling back on to the mattress. “Dinner was nice, seeing Robb and Bran was great. Now if my parents had actually shown up, it would’ve been splendid.”

“I see…so what now?”

“Mom apologized and wants us to meet for lunch this time.”

Gendry nodded awkwardly and began kissing her again.

“So does this mean we can fool around for a bit?” He punctuated each word with a kiss, slowly moving down her stomach to her hips.

“Maybe…you’re going to have to be specific.”

Gendry grinned and pulled her flush against him. Arya spread her legs and rest one on his shoulder, stretching the other and hooking it over his hip. His lips curved as she ran her foot up and down his thigh.

Arya nearly purred as his lips touched her leg and leisurely made his way up to her thigh, nearing the place she wanted most. Gendry planted a kiss through her underwear and moaned at the thought of how wet she was. It was as if he couldn’t rip her underwear fast enough. There was just something really hot about her wearing red lace panties that drove him mad.

Arya shuddered at the feel of his breath on her cunt, close but not as close as she needed him to be. He’d just about pressed his mouth to her wetness as her phone went off.

“Oh for fucksake…” Arya growled and grabbed her phone off the night stand. “It’s Robb.”

“So, answer it.”

Arya rolled her eyes. “I’m not answering it.”

“And why not?” He trailed his tongue up and down her lips as he spoke.

Arya’s hand flew to his head and she gasped. “Because you’re fucking me with your mouth.”

Her phone buzzed as he flattened his tongue, lapping at her wetness. She moaned again and he pulled away.

“What the fuck?!”

“Answer or I stop.”

“Gendry…”

“Answer or I stop.”

There was heat in his voice and lust in his eyes, almost reminiscent of that time he’d fucked her after her final dance recital. It was the first time he’d seen her in a tutu and one thing led to another…

He buried his face between her legs again, giving her a long lick and softly biting her clit. She arched her back and cried out.

“Answer it.”

Panting, she brought the phone to her ear. “Hello?”

_“Ahh finally! I’ve been trying to reach you forever._ ”

“Sorry, I don’t have any missed calls.”

_“Uh huh, sure.”_

“Shut up, stu-upid.”

_“Anyways, I wanted to make sure that we were still good to go with lunch.”_

“Yeah…yeah…um what time again?” Gendry’s hands were at her thighs holding her down as he continued to please her with his tongue.

“Mother said any time before 4 but any time after 1. Does 2 sound agreeable?”

“Yes…yes, of course. Visenya’s then? Mom loathes th-that bistro on Aegon’s Hill.”

She was starting to pant now, barely able to contain her moans. She let Robb prattle on about some nonsense or other. Arya was too far gone to even care, not while Gendry’s mouth was closed around her clit and his hands were on her breasts, pinching her nipples over her bra. Gods he knew just where to touch her, how to touch her, and she loved it.

Gendry for his part kept up his relentless rhythm. Teasing her clit, tracing her lips with just the tip of his tongue, and back to her clit, nibbling it just enough to make Arya moan. When he felt her legs start to tighten, he brought his hands back to her thighs. His fingers drew patterns as her back curved up off the mattress inch by inch. She was so close, the finish was in sight…

Gendry purposely stopped and grinned up at her.

“Seven hells…why’d you stop?!”

“Keep talking or I stop.”

Arya growled. “Cruel.”

He nipped her thigh and then smacked it. She yelped and picked up the phone.

_“-one knows that the best ribs come from the west. And don’t even get me started on trout, because nothing will ever beat the fresh catch from Riverrun…as a matter of fact…”_

“Please…please…stop talking about food. I think dinner was long enough…god…you’re infuriating sometimes.”

_“Fine. I’ll see you an hour and don’t forget to bring mom’s present. You promised to pick it up.”_

“ _Shit!_ That’s-that right. _FUCK!_ I gotta go…but I’ll see you sooon. Bye.”

_“Bye.”_

Arya prayed and hoped that Robb hung up as she tossed her phone and cried out. Apparently Gendry thought it’d be okay to shove two fingers in her cunt without warning. She nearly gave herself away but thankfully Robb was as dull as nails most of the time.

But now she screamed and cried without restraint.

“Gods, Gendry….please…please!” Her eyes were shut and her hands were gripping his head and shoulders tightly.

Deciding to take mercy on her he pumped his fingers relentlessly, adding a third before giving her clit one final flick with his tongue.

Arya’s back arched completely off the bed and she screamed. Her walls clenched on three of his fingers and he lapped up every last drop of her.

When she could breath again, she pulled his face to hers and kissed him hard. Her lips parted and she tasted herself on him, loved how much he loved it. She bit down on his lip and held his face in her hands.

“Never, do that again Gendry Waters or so help me you won’t get any from me ever again.”

He laughed and kissed her again.

“As m’lady commands.”

“Stupid.”


End file.
